KGB vs. CIA
KGB vs. CIA is the 9th episode of the 2nd season of the TV Show Deadliest Warrior. It pitted the Russian KGB against America's own CIA. After 1,000 battles, the CIA was victorious. Weapons KGB Team: Pavel Ksendz and Stass Klassen CIA Team: Frank Dowse and Michael Baker Simulation Overall Winner: CIA Battle CIA KGB A CIA Agent (001) is walking up to an embassy of the USSR carrying a briefcase, while a nearby CIA Agent (002) keeps a lookout with binoculars in a nearby van. Behind CIA 001, a Russian KGB Agent (001) shadows him as they walk into the Embassy. Inside, CIA 001 is making a business transaction with KGB 002, a double agent who sells off a roll of camera film for the briefcase full of US currency. With their business done, CIA 001 offers KGB 002 a cigar to which he happily obliges. CIA 001 smirks as KGB 002 takes his last puff and the cigar explodes, blowing off KGB 002's face. . CIA 001 slips the film into his vest pocket, grabs the briefcase and leaves the office. In the lobby of the embassy, two KGB Agents (003 and 004) are shooting a film with a camera, while a nearby CIA Agent (003) sits around listlessly with his briefcase. KGB 003 turns to face CIA 001 with the camera and shoots him at point-blank range. . Seeing this, CIA 003 immediately stands up and shoots KGB 003 with his briefcase. . As KGB 003 falls down dead, KGB 004 pulls out her silenced Skorpion sub-machine gun and fires at CIA 003, shooting him in the back and killing him as he dives behind cover. . KGB 004 kneels down to the deceased CIA 001 and steals the camera film as CIA Agents 004 and 005 storm the lobby with silenced MAC 10 submachine guns. KGB 004 gets to an elevator and fires out from cover, impeding the CIA agents' pursuit as the elevator doors close. Inside the elevator, KGB 004 inspects the film and puts it into a Dead Drop Spike. The elevator doors open and KGB 004 comes face-to-face with KGB 001 with both their guns raised at each other. Recognizing each other, the agents lower their weapons and leave as KGB 004 gives 001 the Dead Drop Spike. Outside the embassy, KGB Agent 005 awaits his fellow agents, unaware that he is being watched by CIA 002 from across the street. Back inside the embassy, KGB 001 and 004 are making their way through a kitchen when CIA 004 and 005 catch up to them. The CIA agents open fire, wounding KGB 001 as KGB 004 fires back, shoving the wounded KGB 001 out of the crossfire. CIA 004 and 005 dive for cover behind the counter and move their way up with CIA 005 pushing a serving dolly in front of her. As CIA 005 nears the end of the counter, KGB 004 runs up and gets behind the other side of the dolly, pushing objects down on CIA 005. Both agents stand up and struggle to shoot each other, but KGB 004 gets the upper hand and kills the female CIA agent. . While she is still standing, CIA 004 pops out and quickly dispatches the femme fatale with a short burst of machine gun fire. . Meanwhile, the wounded KGB 001 agent makes his way upstairs, while CIA 004 pursues closely, following his bloody trail to a nearby restroom. As CIA 004 prepares to inspect a stall, KGB 001 jumps out and engages the agent, clicking his heels together and unsheathing a shoe knife. The KGB agent kicks and manhandles the CIA agent, but CIA 004 manages to retaliate by plunging the MAC into his stomach and firing, killing KGB 001. . As KGB 001 slumps against the wall, CIA 004 reaches into his pockets and takes the Dead Drop Spike. He attempts to open it, but fails to open it the correct way and is blown up. . Outside, KGB 005 hears the explosion and gets out of his car, stuffing his Skorpion into his coat as he enters the embassy. Across the street, CIA 002 sees the careless agent exiting his car and leaves the safety of his van. Inside the embassy, KGB 005 sees the carnage caused by the now deceased CIA and KGB agents. With the film roll destroyed and the CIA killed in action, the KGB agent returns to his car, unaware that CIA 002 is lying in wait. As KGB 005 attempts to start his car, CIA 002 pops out from the back seat with a garrote wire and strangles the KGB agent. The agent struggles helplessly as the wire cuts into his neck, then relaxes into death and slumps against the seat. . His job finished, the CIA agent exits the car, wiping his bloodied hands with a towel and adjusting his scarf as he walks away. Trivia/Goofs *This episode marks the first time female warriors were used on Deadliest Warrior.